What If
by MokaAoiNanamiKagamine
Summary: What if Lisanna didn't die or go to the edolas. What if there was someone who saved her from her brother attack that was lost his consciousness. What if the mysterious person is from the council ? She is the girl that have a blondie hair and chocholate eye that can melt boys eye. What will Fairy Tail do to with this mysterious person from the council that was saved they friend ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Normal P.O.V

When Lisanna talk to Natsu and Happy. Her siblings call her for a mission.

"Oi, Lisanna. We're gonna go to the mission." Elfman said

"Eh, but we just come back from the mission."

"This is S-class mission. Nee-chan the one who take it."

"That's not fair." Natsu said

"What kind of mission." Happy said

"Suppression emergency, we headed the monster king "Beast". Natsu do you want to come with us, it will be a good experience for you." Mirajane answer it while winking

"Seriously ? Well, I oppose it. A man must protect his own family" Elfman againts it.

"Ah... ! Don't be so mean ! Please take me with you !" Natsu said. Natsu really want to go, since it was an S-class. But he can't go after all.

~After Elfman and Mirajane go~

"An S-class, that's not fair !" Natsu whining

"Don't get so jealous. You be able to go to the S-class before you know it Natsu."

"And, when will that be ?" Natsu asked

"Well, I don't know. But when you do, you can be sure you got my full support. And until that time come, please do you're best to protect Fairy Tail, okay ?"

"Lisanna, wiil you hurry up ?" Mirajane shout from the distance

"Don't forget to bring us souvenir." Happy remind them

Before Lisanna get going " Natsu ! I'm heading off, see ya !" while giving him Fairy Tail sign

Natsu the one who Lisanna call turn and grin while giving her too Fairy Tail sign

~In the mission~

Lisanna P.O.V

When I finished evacuating all citizens in the town, I saw a big monster in the forest where Mira-nee and Elf-niichan guarding. So I change into 'Take Over : Animal Soul Bird' and flying to go there. Once I was there I saw Mira-nee sat in the ground and holding her hand that was hurt. So I called her (after I change to my original form)

"Mira-nee ! I already evacuating people. But what is going on here ?" I asked her

"Run Lisanna, I careless. Elfman trying to protect me, and he tried to take over at that beast." Elf-niichan what...

"Then..."

"But that magic is too large, Elfman was now lost consciousness!"

"Oh, no ! What will happen to Elf-niichan ?" I said as I carrying Mira-nee on my shoulder

"If he does not wake up, he will be taken over of that beast."

I let go of Mira-nee and walking toward Elf-niichan and " Elf-niichan what happened ? It is your younger sister Lisanna... Don't tell me you also forget about Mira-nee ? That's impossible for you to forgetting us, right Elf-niichan ? Because we two love you so much, Elf-niichan !"

"So, let us go home ok ?" I said as I spread my hand

I see that I was gonna get attacked by Elf-niichan and the shouting of Mira-nee but what was I thinking was who are the cloaked guy that was taking me far away from Elf-niichan. I see that He was got the attack of Elf-niichan cause I look how he caught a blood. But before I want to shouting to him, I feel asleep in his arms

* * *

**Hi everyone Moka Heartfilia is in the charge**

**So, you guys see this is my second story, I hope you guys enjoying it.**

**Do you guys know who is that ? The one who save Lisanna**

**I'll give you a hint : She was from the council has a blondie hair and chocholate eye that can melt guys eye**

**So thanks for someone who enjoying**

**my story. Oh, I forgot the pairing is undecided**

**And don't forget to review, ok ! _*while giving the reader the wink*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moka : Minna we meet again. I hope you guys like the story that I made**

Natsu : There is no one who is gonna like your story -_-

Moka : *shock* w-what *crying* wah... Erza Lisanna-chan Natsu said that there is no one who like my story

Lisanna & Erza : What !

Natsu : N-no i-it's just yo-our imagination

Erza : Prepare for yourself for making her cry

Lisanna : Natsu what did I say not to making her cry

Happy : Aye

Moka : H-happy can you make the disclaimer

Happy : Aye sir ! Moka Heartfilia doesn't own Fairy Tail, she just own this fanfic. Hiro Mashima is the one who owns it

* * *

_Back In the story_

After Lisanna fell asleep in his hands, he open his cloak and reveal his face. He is actually a girl, with a blondie hair that ends on her waist and flowing to where wind go , chocholate eye, and wearing goth dress that end to her ankle, the color is black and purple, she wearing a necklace with a love shape that has a circle in the middle, she wear a gloves that end with her wrist, she wore a long black socks, a purple ballet shoes, and cape with a mark that show her a 10 of wizard saint.

She gently put her in her bed, in her room, and in her house. After that she go to buy something for her

_ Meanwhile in Fairy__ Tail_

Mirajane and Elfman has come back in Fairy Tail with a tears in they eye, they said that Lisanna has died while they go to the mission, everyone in the guild crying. Natsu and Happy already finish they mission and has come and happy that Mirajane and Elfman has come back from the mission and suprised that everyone plus the one who has come back from the mission.

"Hey guys, what is going on ? Why everyone is crying ?" Natsu asked to everyone in the guild

"L-lisanna Natsu, s-she is dead" Mira answer it with the tear that flowing on her face

Natsu is too shocked what he have hear so he just running away from the guild and go to their hiding place.

~ _Meanwhile with Lisanna and the mysterious_ girl

**Lisanna**

"ugh... Where am I ?" I wake up and see that I was in the room that has white-pink colour.

"You're in my house ." I looked up to the resource of voice. And I see a beautiful girl with blondie hair, brown eye, and has good look at her body. She wear pink dress that ends in her ankle.

"Who are you ? ugh "

"stay still, you are injured, you can't move too many. Just rest until you recover." She answer it

"W-who are you ? and Where do you come from ? Are you from the Guild ? and Why did you save me ?" I asked her

"That's too many question, okay I answered. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I come from council and I am one of the 10 wizards saint and I can't just stand to look people injured so I come to rescue you." W-what from council and the worse is she she was the one from 10 wizards saint

"C-council ! and 10 WIZARDS SAINT !"


	3. Chapter 3

**Moka : We meet again guys, before we continue story I really want to thank you for your kindness that give me review, favorite and follow my story. I really really thanks you guys-**

**Natsu : Yeah, yeah whatever. Just get Lisanna back to Fairy Tail, oh and don't make me like a crybaby in this fanfic !**

**Moka : Shut the hell up Natsu, or I call Erza to shut your mouth. And yes I will make you a crybaby *smirking***

**Natsu : Don't call Erza please, I'm begging you. And please don't make me crybaby**

**Moka : How can you don't want to be a crybaby in this fanfic, but yourself is a crybaby right, Gray.^u^  
**

**Gray : Yeah, she is right FLAME BRAIN.**

**Natsu : *back like usual* What did you say ICE PRINCESS ?**

**Gray : I said Flame Brain, HOTHEAD**

***with that they fight like usual***

**Moka : I guess I just call Erza. ERZA ! GRAY AND NATSU ARE FIGHTING AGAIN !**

**Erza : What ?! Gray Natsu what do I said before ! *glared***

**Natsu Gray : N-no f-fighting *running away***

***Erza is punish Gray and Natsu for fighting***

**Moka : I guess I'll do the disclaimer myself. Moka Heartfilia doesn't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Preview :  
**  
_"L-lisanna Natsu, s-she is dead" Mira answer it with the tear that flowing on her face_

_"That's too many question, okay I answered. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I come from council and I am one of the 10 wizards saint and I can't just stand to look people injured so I come to rescue you." W-what from council and the worse is she she was the one from 10 wizards saint_

_"C-council ! and 10 WIZARDS SAINT !"_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"C-council ! and 10 WIZARDS SAINT !"

After Lisanna yelled Lucy close her eyes with using headphone

"Can you just shut up. You can make an animal dead by your yell."

"S-sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to that animal !" Lucy pointed at the window. Lisanna look out at the window and see the Bird fell down on tree. After seeing that Lisanna rushed toward the bird.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry little bird. I didn't mean to hurt you." Lisanna petted the bird and put it in its place

"You're so cared to that bird." Lucy asked

"Of course, because I have a magic 'Take Over : Animal Soul', so I have to take care animal." Lisanna answer it while wink

"Breakfast is ready, do you want to eat ?" Lucy asked with a bored expression

"I-i'm not hungry, so just eat breakfast first Lucy-san." Then come a growl of Lisanna tummy and now her face was red

"You know, don't be lying yourself. Just go eat !"

"H-hai."

_~After they eating in the dinner room_

**Lucy P.O.V  
**  
After eating I ask her what happened before I saved her and she answer it, what a tragedy story. After I heard her story I remember my past, without realizing my tears flowing down to my cheek.

"W-what the hell ?!" My eyes widened and without thinking twice I immediately wiped my tears with both of my hand

"Damn !" Then I got a feeling there someone who touch me, I turn and realize it was Lisanna with her tears that flowing in her cheek and she quickly hugged me

"L-lucy yo-you do not n-need to hold yourself, e-even tough y-your strong a-and your body i-is strong like a steel, b-but no matter what y-your heart will still remain !" Lisanna shout at me

"W-wha !" As she said that my tears is flowing so fast _W-what is this, w-why ? Why did you crying_

"Didn't you still has happiness ?" She asked me, with that my memories suddenly poop in my head

_"Lucy Mama and Papa is love you" Layla said a.k.a her mom_

_"Hmm... me too. I love you all." Little Lucy hugged her mom_

"E-even _*sob* _you still has t-the sad past that *sob* m-make you lock y-your heart." Lucy remember when her mother on the verge of death

_"Lucy, Mama is alright so take these keys. Even if Mama not in this world after this, Mama will always loved you." Layla smiled while crying at her daughter_

_"No, don't say like that Mom. I-I'm very sure you will be fine, s-so please don't leave me !" young Lucy hugged her mother_

"You still has the happiness in your heart, even it was just a little."

_"Why you by yourself, kid ?" Guran Doma_

_"I-I run away from home." young Lucy answer_

_"Why ?"_

_"Because Papa now wasn't Papa I know, ever since Mama died Papa never care about me all he care is money." She answer with a sad face_

_"Then why don't you go with me ? I will teach you to be a mage." Guran Doma smiled to her_

_"Really ? I will."  
_

Lucy hugged back Lisanna, her bangs closed her face. But in that hidden face there was a sweet smile that 'Lucy Heartfilia' never shown after 10 year.

"Thanks Lisanna, you are the best friend I ever had." Lucy smiled at her

"EH !" Lisanna shouted, in instant Lucy closed her ears 'My little poor ear' She thought

"WHAT IS IT !" Lucy shouted back, and now Lisanna turn to closed her ears

"I-it just that..." Lisanna nervous

"That, what ?" Lucy asked

"Is it really that you accepted as your friend ?!" Lisanna shouted, again. =.="

"YOU REALLY THINK THAT I'M LYING !"

"N-no it's just that... impossible."

"Huh !" Lucy's eyebrows twitched

"Well, am I really okay to be a friend with you ?" Lisanna asked, with that Lucy laughed

"Hey ! Don't laugh !" Lisanna pouted

"Hahahaha... sorry sorry, *sigh* this is the first time that I can laugh after what happened 10 years." Lucy smile

"Huh.."

"When, I was at 5, Gurandoma is taking care of me. He is the first person that make me smile and laugh after the death of my mother. But... when I was 7, I already learn all magic except dragon slayer."Lucy explained

'Dragon slayers' Lisanna thought

'My name is Natsu, my magis is Fire Dragon Slayer' The image of Natsu smiling appeared on her head

'My father is dragon, his name is Igneel. He was so strong'

'Let's go Lisanna' His biggest smile

'Natsu, are you worried about me ?' Lisanna smile with a sad face

* * *

In Natsu's side

**Normal P.O.V  
**

"Natsuuu !" Happy shouted, but Natsu still silent and now he is facing the house that Lisanna made

"Natsu, I know you're sad about it. But silent is not making her alive again." Happy said

"Yeah, I know Happy. I know but..." Natsu was on the verge of tears

"Natsu..." Happy look at Natsu and he remember something

"Ne Natsu, don't you remember ?" Happy asked

"Remember what ?"

"Lisanna's wishes."

"Lisanna's wishes ?"

"Yeah, remember when we're little. Lisanna said that if she died, she wants you to make a tombstone for her. Don't you rember ?"

"Yeah, now I remembered. Thanks Happy."

"Natsu.."

"Now, let's make a tombstone for Lisanna !"

"Aye !"

* * *

"Lisanna you should took a bath and sleeping, tomorrow we will go to your guild and explained what happen." Lucy said

"Hai !" Lisanna shout

"Don't shouted at home, I will be gone for a while."

"Where do you going." Lisanna asked

"To the council, there will be a meeting."

"Oh... well, good bye." Lisanna wave at Lucy

"Goodbye too."

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 END**

**Review, please !**

**And so sorry that I didn't updated for a god damn long...**


End file.
